Ladybug
by autumnzie
Summary: During an evening of snowy and hot chocolate bliss, a certain event got Germany thinking. Winter tends to do that to him. It makes him think. (Fanfiction trade with ArtisticIce, a short little one-shot!)


**A/N: Oh hey there's that fic I promised to write for ArtisticIce. Wow am I late. Well, this is my first Hetalia fic on here! So, I figured why not kick it with with some GermIta? This was originally going to be about the actual party Italy brings up, but then again I haven't done anything Hetalia related in about a year. So, I just focused on the interesting relationship of the two called Italy and Germany. Enjoy I guess!**

* * *

"Ah! Germany! Germany! Remember that swimming party I threw?" Italy whimsically asked his friend. The two were now sitting in Germany's living room enjoying a hot cup of hot chocolate on a cold wintery day. Snow twinkled outside of the window and glistened on the edges of the clear glass. "Don't you remember when you brought those magazines of yours and-"

"Italy! We don't talk about that!" Germany sharply scolded. "Besides… that was months ago."

The countries sat in painful silence for a few more minutes before Italy suddenly spit out his drink in a spray of chocolate. "Eh?! What is this?!" He screeched, throwing his cup onto the ground. Germany let out a silent growl and rolled his eyes.

One more stain he has to clean. On a white carpet too. What sort of genius idea was hot chocolate anyway?

"What could possibly be wrong?" He exasperatedly sighed. The brown chair groaned as he slowly lifted himself out of it. "Let me see." Italy pointed his finger towards a small spotted bug struggling not to drown in the brown puddle.

"Ah, a ladybug." Germany explained. He lowered his pointer finger next to the bug and softly picked it up. "Look at him, he's struggling."

"Ah, I see…"

"He must have been separated from his loved ones." Germany continued. He looked down and stared at his shoes. Those brown shoes faded into the brown puddles as he stared and as he did, it became blurry.

_Blurry Loved Ones._

Those words somehow clicked into the man's mind now that he really thought about it. That ladybug, no matter how small and unimportant, had loved ones. It might seem silly of how such a large nation as himself could compare himself to a ladybug of all things. Well, was he comparing himself? How could he be like this ladybug that was near drowning?

It was like some strange simile, huh?

Winter days do that to him. They make him think.

Years ago, he met someone. Though the memory was blurry like his shoes, what he did remember was etched into his mind forever. That person was amazing. It was love at first sight for the both of them. That person was like a ray of sunshine in the dark, but the day he left was like a storm. That ray would be gone.

Germany disdainfully gritted his teeth and looked back at the ladybug on his hand. The small creature had crawled onto his thumb and continued to stay still.

"Hello~?" Italy suddenly said. "Germany, are you Ok?"

The country looked up at the auburn haired man in mild shock. This reaction was quickly wiped away into a neutral poker face.

"Um, er, yeah." Germany said, his face flushing slightly. "We should probably clean this up now." He quickly placed the ladybug on a nearby napkin and started to pace into the kitchen in search of a towel and vacuum.

"Germany! What were you thinking about?"

'_Damn it.' _He cursed to himself. Germany slowed down and looked back at Italy. "I was thinking of an old friend."

"Oh, that's nice! I had an old friend too, you know?" Italy informed. "Even if he left, he never truly left." His voice managed to keep a hint of its normal cheerfulness, but it held so much more. He slowly walked up to Germany.

"There's nothing wrong about thinking Germany, but… why think when there's nothing to think about?"

Germany stared at Italy in confusion. What was he talking about? This was probably another one of his idiot fits. The nation rested his head into the palm of his hand and waited.

"That friend of mine was you, and that friend of yours was me. Wasn't it?"


End file.
